Japan's Little adventure
by Chipii
Summary: This does also exist on dA. THis si my first story I'm publishing here, so please be nice. And I hope I got the raiting right. K  for a , not so bad, evening. Japan notices Korea is tired, China acting parently and Taiwan crying, he's trying to help.


**Japan's POV**

When I walked into the house were I, China, Taiwan, Korea and little Hong Kong live in, only Korea was there.

"Aah, Japan-hyung. Where have you been?" Korea asked me and sounded a little tired.

"I-I've been training. Where is everyone else?"

"Hmm. . . Taiwan is picking flowers to you I think. Aniki is telling Hong Kong a story about something with rabbits." He didn't look as usual.

"Are you OK, Korea?" I asked the korean.

"Just a little tired. . . I'll go to my room and take some rest." He said.

"Sleep well." I said, in replay he nodded. When Korea left the living room and walked up to his room, I decided to check on China and Hong Kong. I walked into the hall of all rooms. China and Hong Kong had the same room because Hong Kong was still little and China was his real brother, but they still acted as child and parent. I carefully opened the door.

". . . He opend his eyes. It was raining a huge- Ooh Hello Japan, aru." China said looking from the book to me. He sat at the floor, with Hong Kong on his lap, reading the book 'Frog Legs'. It was one of the stories I loved to hear when I was younger.

"Hi China. . . Am I bothering?" I asked. China shook his head and looked down at little Hong Kong.

"He's already sleeping, aru." China said with a low voice. He layed the book aside and lifted Hong Kong to his bed. "Wanan, Xiang Gang." China said. The Chinese word for 'Goodnight' made me think of when I was the only one China took care of.

"China, do you know what's with Korea?" I asked. Then China looked at me. "He didn't look very well." I continiued.

"He hasen't told me anything. Do you think he has a fever, aru?" China asked and looked a little worried.

"I don't know. He said he's tired."

"Well it's late. . . You should mayble also take some rest. Has Taiwan returned yet?"

"Korea said she was picking flowers." I answerd. The Chinese nation didn't look very happy.

"I'll go look after her, aru." China said and walked out of the room. I followed.

"Don't worry I'll get her. You go get some rest." I said. China didn't seem to start a fight about telling Taiwan to get home, all he did was nodding.

"Ok Then, You go get Taiwan." China said.

"Yeah." I said while going out of the room-hall.

China said and walked into his room. "Bye, aru. I'm going to my room. Good night."

"Good night." I said and walked out to find Taiwan. It was very dark. She would maybe be going home by now. I walked to out flower garden which China and Taiwan loved to be in. Our garden was very big and you could get lost fast. But I've lived here since I even can't remember, so I've learned not to get lost, but Taiwan could. We had flowers from all countires and nations. My favorite was the Lotus flower. I walked through the dark grass and the colorful flowers while I saw a shadow. It was someone comming this way. The shadow was to little to be a male's. Then I saw it was Taiwan, running.

"Nii-san!" Taiwan said and hugged, almost glomped, me. She was crying heavily and shaking.

"There, there Taiwan. It's OK. I'm here." I said and patted her head.

"T-There was something there." Taiwan said between tears and sobs.

"What was it? It was perhaps only a cat." I said, trying to clam her down.

"R-really?." Taiwan said, sounding more scared.

"I'm sure of it. Let's go home, Taiwan. China is worried." I said, triyng not to get Taiwan scared to death.

When Taiwan atleast stopped shiver, we walked home. It was still dark, but the moon was shinning enough so we could see were we walked.

"Nii-san. . ." Taiwan started.

"Yeah?" I looked at her.

"How do you think a cat got into our garden just like it was nothing?" Taiwan asked. Our house was protected so it wasen't easy to get in or out. We were almost at the door.

"I don't know. But we'll check on it tomorrow. Now you gotta get rest." I said and opend the door to the house.

We walked into the house and into the room hall.

"Good night, Nii-san." Taiwan said, bowing and walked into her room.

"Good night." I said and bowed back. Then when I was walking to my room I saw the door to China's room shut open. I knew it was rude but I wanted to look in to see if everything was OK. China lying on the bed with Hong Kong on the side, sleeping. I couldn't help but smiling. I closed the door and checked on Korea. As usual he was sleeping with the blanket on the floor and snoring. Now he atleast seemed a little normal, for being Korea. I said 'good night' to him befor closing the door.

I walked into my room, changed clothing and laying down on my bed. Trying to sleep.


End file.
